Insight
Yuta: No eye contact necessary Taraka: unknown requirements |known users = the gods, Yuta, Taraka |blog source = 10081063122 |blog etitle = Transcendental skills: Agni }} }} Insight shows what is hidden. It is a transcendental skill (see Note below) that reveals to the user the emotions and thoughts of a target, the target's past or future, or a sura's non-transformable body parts (which shine brightly) in their human form. It is not a passive skill, so the user has to decide to read a target. If a user attempts to view a target's emotions, they could occasionally view a glimpse of their past or future in a fantasy-like setting; it cannot be controlled. The user must be experienced in this skill, and if the target is of a similar age to or older than the user (such as a nastika-level sura), the skill does not work. But even if the user is unable to view a nastika's emotions, they can still recognize their sura body parts. * With the exception of Yuta, the user must make and maintain eye contact for the skill to work, assuming the target is younger than the user. * Any future revealed by insight is not predetermined and can potentially change, as evidenced by God Kubera's insights on Leez. * Information obtained through the use of insight cannot be retrieved a second time through insight, only orally or in writing. Vishnu, Kali, Yuta, and Taraka are known to have a superior form of insight: * Vishnu is capable of seeing all paths of the future at any time, although doing so is believed to have affected his mind. * Little is known of Kali's insight. In the finite, she is mentioned to have insight similar to Vishnu. Gandharva also revealed that Vishnu and Kali did not have ordinary insight. Kali actively lies about the information she gains to further her own goals; Vishnu is later revealed to lie for his own gain as well. * Yuta's insight allows him to read the thoughts of anyone younger than him even without eye contact. It is possible that he can also see pasts/futures. * The true extent of Taraka's insight is not clear. Yuta claims that the information she gets is distorted, but Agni has stated that her insight skill is exceptional. Yuta's point of view is likely due to the fact that he sometimes erases unpleasant things from his memory, so his claim is unreliable as a result. Knowledge of insight is unknown to humans unless a god has revealed it to someone directly. The following humans are aware it exists: * Asha Rahiro learns of it from Vishnu when he visits her on Carte in the year N5. * Kasak Rajof knows of it, as well as the fact that he possesses information that cannot be retrieved by insight a second time. It is strongly implied that he learned about it from Vishnu, who spent time with him when he was a child. * Claude Yui reveals to Chandra that he knows about insight, but does not reveal which god told him. * Agni describes insight to Leez Haias simply as the broad perspective of someone who has lived a very long time and experienced many things. Note * Currygom admitted in the Episode 32 afterword that she only listed insight among Agni's transcendentals so that she could publish his list of transcendentals. (Her personal rule for releasing a character's transcendentals list is that there has to be at least five, and Agni had only four at the time.) She was vague as to whether or not insight was an actual transcendental. List of uses of insight in Kubera (table is still incomplete) References